1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to filtering a data stream. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for detecting and filtering advertisements from an audio stream.
2. Background Information
The customer service call centers of many companies record their calls for quality control purposes. As part of their efforts, quality analysts use voice search systems to search call transcripts for words or phrases that were spoken by customers and/or customer service agents. When a service call is recorded, it is stored on a media server for future playback. It is also transcribed by automatic speech recognition software. The transcript is then indexed for searching. Thereafter, a quality analyst performs searches on this index, to retrieve a list of calls that satisfy various criteria, such as calls that include specific words or phrases. The analyst can then retrieve those calls from the media server and analyze them for quality control purposes.